


For the Ones Here

by HalicanDrops



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Asthma, Atobe's Parties, Established Relationship, Established Relationship OT6, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, It is a tennis anime..., Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Polyamory is Normal, Sex Toys, Tennis, Texting, We need Korean main characters, eventual ot7, sex friend, sex pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalicanDrops/pseuds/HalicanDrops
Summary: Five years ago, six famous tennis players in the high school circuit were revealed to be a poly-amorous relationship together.Atobe Keigo, the ice king. Kunimitsu Tezuka, the most promising future professional tennis player. Fuji Shuusuke, the genius. Echizen Ryoma, the prince of tennis. Sanada Genichirou, the emperor. Yukimura Seiichi, the child of god. Together there are the gathering of some of the most handsome men in their early twenties that no one can even dream about joining.Five years ago, a tennis player within the same circuit fell in love with his captain and vice-captain but was rejected before he could even confess.Song Jinyoung, the broke freelance writer who is in desperate need of a job. Single for as long as anyone can remember and still crushing on his captain and vice-captain from all those years ago.At his wits end, he follows his friends' advice to find some sort of job opportunity at Atobe Keigo's reunion party, only to find himself as the poly-amorous couple's new play toy. And there's only one rule that Jinyoung's already broken: don't fall in love.





	For the Ones Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've had this for awhile, so I'm just posting it for fun. Let's see if it goes anywhere?

I could literally hear my jaw hit the table as I stared at my phone, my hands trembling as they held it.

Immediately, my phone began to blow up with messages from a Facebook Messenger bubble at the corner of my phone.

 **SNSAddict** \-  @Kirihara Akaya @Hiyoshi Wakashi @Kaidoh Kaoru @Song Jinyoung  IS THIS FOR REAL?

 **SNSAddict-** Article: “ _Top tennis players in the high school circuit involved in one relationship together?_ ”

Click to view.

In the small preview of the picture I recognized a very familiar face, a face I saw everyday.

I pressed a trembling finger to the article and gaped at what I saw.

“ **WHAT THE FUCK?!** ” I yelled loudly, attracting the attention of my classmates.

“Oi, Jinyoung, what's wrong?” a male classmate called out to me.

Another rested a hand on my shoulder to get my attention but I was already furiously typing.

 **Soldier-** ZAIZEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MADE THAT UP

 **Gekujuo-** There's no way… is that why Atobe-buchou isn't here?

 **SNSAddict-** THAT'S NOT EVEN SOMETHING THAT I COULD THINK OF! IT'S LEGIT.

 **Mamushi-** … Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai aren't here either… or Echizen.

I immediately jumped up from my seat and headed out the doors, rushing down the halls, ignoring the calls to slow down and to watch my step.

I threw open the familiar doors, “AKAYA!” I yelled, rushing over as my seaweed haired best friend lifted his head from his desk.

“Wha...What is it Jinyoung?”

I smacked the back of his head to wake him up, “Idiot this is important! Where's your phone!”

Akaya blinked at my strange and panicky behavior, “What's wrong with you? I got it taken away.” he mumbled lowly.

I messed up my hair and shoved my phone towards him, “I am literally having a mental break down! Read this!”

I watched as Akaya scrolled through the chat and through the article, my foot tapping impatiently. Akaya suddenly stilled and looked up at me with a shocked expression, “Is this for real?”

I stilled and gave him a pointed look, “Well judging by how NO ONE WENT TO FUCKING SCHOOL, I'm gonna say a big fat YES!” I spat sarcastically.

Akaya regained his senses, “Wait, so you're telling me, that they’re all-”

I cut him off with enthusiastic nodding, “Yup!” I answered loudly and drily.

Akaya gaped, “Bro, that's messed up!”

I pointed at my phone, “AND THAT'S ALL OVER THE INTERNET! CLEARLY IT WAS LEAKED BY-”

“WAIT!” Akaya yelled as he held out his hands wildly, “Zaizai sent something!”

I immediately sidled up next to him, leaning as we looked at my phone on the table, reading Zaizen’s new message.

 **SNSAddict** \- I did some quick hacking.

 **Mamushi-** And? Is it true?!

 **Gekujou-** I can't handle this right now.

 **SNSAddict-** I found some...incriminating evidence.

Both Akaya and I watched as pictures flooded our chat one by one, a blush coming to our faces as each picture passed.

 **Mamushi-** Wtf…. WHAT WAS THE POINT OF SENDING THAT

Akaya grabbed the phone and typed as well.

 **Soldier-** ZAIZAI STOP! MY EYES! -Akaya

**Gekujou has left the chat.**

**SNSAddict added Gekujou to the chat.**

**Gekujou has left the chat.**

**SNSAddict added Gekujou to the chat.**

**SNSAddict-** JUST FUCKING STAY IN THE CHAT HIYOSHI!

 **Gekujou** \- I don't want a part in this.

 **Mamushi-** It's too late, your captain is involved.

 **Gekujou-** Like you're one to talk! Half of them are your kind!

I took the phone.

 **Soldier-** -_- you're acting like they aren't human.

 **SNSAddict-** That's the not the point here! Point is, they're all dating and have been for awhile now!

“How does he know that?” Akaya asked in my ear.

 **Mamushi-** How do you know that?

Akaya and I shared a look before turning back as Zaizen replied.

 **SNSAddict-** Those photos I sent, they date back to last year.

I gaped, “This isn't good for my heart.”

Akaya gave me a knowing look, “Six guys in a relationship and you're thinking about all the fun they have?”

I smacked my friend over the head, “Urusai.”

 **Gekujou-** Are Sanada and Yukimura there?

I gave Akaya a blank look, “Oh my god we’re idiots.”

He nodded and he burst into a sprint, leaving his class. I quickly followed as i typed.

 **Soldier-** Tjeryre gere! On eay to vhevk!

 **Mamushi-** What…

 **Gekujou-** Did they die out of shock?

 **SNSAddict-** Translation: they're here on way to check.

 **Gekujou-** Damnit.

* * *

 

Akaya and I found our way to the front gate, huffing as we searched through the crowd of blue caps and gowns.

“Where's Buchou and Fuku-buchou?!” Akaya yelled at me.

“Don’t know!” I shouted back, “Split up and find out!”

Akaya nodded at me in response and we searched through the crowd.

I occasionally congratulated and greeted third years I knew and soon myself getting squished. I squeezed myself out of the crowd and found myself a rather isolated place to rest. I had never been good with cramped spaces.

I took a seat against the nearest tree for a quick breather.

“...despise hiding….not in my nature.” a familiar voice distantly declared.

Two voices chuckled in unison and another snorted.

“Oi,” the voice called out annoyed.

I strained my ears to listen and was shocked once I figured out who they were.

“Honestly, Kei, we appreciate it. We know it's hard for you to not make a show out of it. Thank you, very much.” my former captain voiced out soothingly.

“Aah,” my former vice captain agreed in a gentle tone, “Thank you, Keigo.”

An arrogant voice laughed, “It took a lot of persuasion from the rest of us though.” I recognized it as the Prince of the tennis world.

“Well we know that Kei doesn't give in too easily, but we know his weak points,” the normally calm and soothing voice I heard from Fuji Syuusuke, came a huskier and rougher voice.

My body shivered unconsciously.

“It will not matter in the long run. Our relationship will be well known sooner or later by anyone connected to us.” Tezuka Kunimitsu interjected, but his tone seemed so much calmer and relaxed than his normally strict tone, the one I heard when he coached our group for the Junior Invitational.

A scoff, “Let them know, I won't lose any of you to them!”

“Haha, is that right? Gen and I were aware of a little someone who has been interested in us for awhile.” Yukimura mused with mischief in his tone.

I immediately stilled, my eyes wide. No… they couldn't have noticed.

“Kirihara?” Tezuka asked in disbelief.

“No,” Sanada immediately denied.

I felt my heartbeat go faster, my thoughts going wild. Surely they didn't know. I did my best to not show any signs. Only Akaya knew that I was gay-

“The Korean one?” Atobe asked in surprise.

“That's right. He's a cute one isn't he?” Yukimura asked.

I gaped and felt like dying of embarrassment. They knew. Sanada and Yukimura knew I had a crush on them.

“Song Jinyoung,” Fuji mused, thinking to himself, “How interesting…”

“Eh? That senpai… I've always wanted to play him.” Echizen declared.

“Besides that, are there any plans for him?” Tezuka asked, changing the subject.

“Don’t be like that,” Fuji murmured so softly that I almost didn't hear it, “Our hearts are reserved for the ones here.”

I felt my heart clench as Sanada and Yukimura agreed. I did my best to leave as quietly as possible, rubbing at the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Those two had known that I liked them, for so long too, and just laughed at me as they were in a happy relationship with four others.

“Jinyoung did you find...them…”

I looked up as Akaya trailed off. He took one look at my sadden state before sighing, “Come on, let's go.”

I was lead out of school and to the nearest ice cream store. I sniffed to myself as I shoveled ice cream into my mouth.

“You’re lucky… you have Zaizen and Hiyoshi,” I elaborated at my friend's confused expression, “And Kaidoh has Inui…”

Akaya sighed and placed at hand on my head, ruffling my hair, “You'll find your own relationship Jinyoung, I promise.”

I promise.

I promise.

I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize the name it's because I'm on Fanfiction.net as well and I use this character in another story. The stories aren't related at all.


End file.
